


down for your rhythm, down for your love

by seafoamblues



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Frottage, Imprinting, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Omega Verse, Riding, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Switching, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: Sehun goes into heat the morning of Yifan's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/13459.html). you can also read this on [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1050343/down-for-your-rhythm-down-for-your-love-exo-sehun-kris-krishun-yifan-abo).
> 
> this is just filthy self-indulgent pwp tbh. it was originally posted on yifan's birthday last year so might as well repost it on his bday this year lmao hbd yifan hope u like Pee

* * *

 

Yifan stirs from his sleep because of a warm body on top of him and a stiff cock rutting against his hip.  
  
He can't think of a better way to wake up.  
  
"Hyung," Sehun pants, his breath fanning against Yifan's face and ruffling his silver bangs.  
  
The omega in heat's sweet smell permeates Yifan's flared nostrils as he inhales the tantalizing scent. He'd smelled it the day they imprinted, took it in until it was tattooed in his mind. Yifan had sought Sehun out by his scent, the omega's heat triggered by their sudden bonding. By now he's familiarized himself with it. But the aroma still stimulates him in ways that just looking at his mate can't. Who is the alpha to deny Sehun, his lover, in a state like this?  
  
Besides, it's his _birthday_. Yifan thinks he deserves some birthday sex.  
  
Yifan rolls over onto his stomach, loosely pressing his thighs together. Sehun whimpers in thanks when his mate yields to his desires, positioning himself on top of his slightly longer body. He's produced plenty of precum from frotting for who knows how long until the alpha woke up, so he runs a hand down his cock to slick it up for a somewhat easier slide. Sehun tries to slowly squeeze between Yifan's cheeks, the blunt head of his cock pressing up against his hole. Yifan lets out a muffled grunt of encouragement, resting his chin on his folded arms and waiting.  
  
Sehun likes going in with minimal prep, and Yifan appreciates the roughness enough to let him do it. His teasing only makes Yifan's cock harder, Sehun's agonizingly careful movements building up his anticipation for eventual penetration. Sehun's cock slips before it breaches his hole, sliding up and in between his cheeks. The omega must have decided he enjoys it, because he rubs his cock between the cleft of Yifan's ass several times, the increasing friction of his hard, veiny cock against Yifan's tight hole nearly growing unbearable.  
  
Sehun finally settles inside of his mate after minutes of indulgent prodding and stretching, pausing when he gets just the head in and pulling out to try again. Yifan's muscles are instinctively clenching around the swollen girth, trying to adjust. Sehun doesn't give him time; after all that work to get inside, he begins to move. He fucks into him hard and fast, his balls slapping against Yifan's skin. Yifan feels his own stomach tense up from arousal as Sehun's sex drips onto the backs of Yifan's thighs.  
  
Sehun rolls his hips into his lover, moaning as his sharp hipbones dig into Yifan's backside. He angles his thrusts downward so that the head of his cock hits Yifan's prostate again and again, pushing liquid out of his swelling cock. The knot at the base is growing, but his cock is pressed against the mattress and Sehun's restrictive weight on his back doesn't allow him to move to relieve the pressure.  
  
Feeling the long press of Sehun's cock filling him up triggers Yifan's mind to wander as he imagines licking a stripe up the underside of Sehun's length, mouth watering at the thought. There's a twinge of pain in the base of his cock and his knot aches, but Sehun is giving it to him good and judging by his breaths and the noises he's making, he's close. Sehun chases after his orgasm, his thrusts more hurried than before, and he stills as he comes deep in Yifan's ass.  
  
He pulls out when he's done, but remains hovering above Yifan's pliant body. Yifan knows what's coming just seconds before he feels warmth spreading across the small of his back, a wetness that isn't Sehun's slick or cum splashing on his skin.

Sehun is marking his territory.  
  
Piss begins to puddle on the dimple of his back and Yifan buries his face in the pillow as a drawn-out moan escapes him. His cock twitches, still trapped between his body and the bed. When the flow stops, Yifan pushes himself up onto his elbows and arches his back, the pool of golden liquid sliding down his crack and seeping into his fluttering opened hole.  
  
Sehun is always so messy. It's a good thing Yifan took waterproof sheets into consideration.  
  
Yifan rolls onto his back and maneuvers Sehun's slender body to sit on his lap, large hands on narrow hips as he spears him open with his cock. Sehun is loose and ready after dominating his mate, his ass swallowing him down. The alpha groans at the sensation of Sehun's walls wrapped around his knot. It – he – feels _sofuckinggood_.  
  
He lifts Sehun several times, controlling the pace and coaxing moans out of Sehun from the over-sensitivity of his stretched hole, his softening cock bouncing against his stomach. Sehun shows him some resistance, desperately trying to grind down while asking for more. Yifan isn't having any of it. The shift in dominance puts an end to Yifan's movements, and he lifts Sehun off his cock before his knot grows too big and tells him to get on all fours.  
  
Sehun presents his ass for him, legs spread apart, his cheeks and hole a shiny mess with slick. His pale, smooth thighs tremble and his knees grow weak as Yifan sits back and appreciates the sight. He figures he should make use of this situation somehow and leans down to lick the substance from his hole. Sehun whimpers as a fresh wave of slick forms and dribbles out of his ass, Yifan lapping it up greedily.  
  
"Hyung, please fuck me hard," he sobs. "I need your knot to fill me up. Please." Sehun pushes his ass back, Yifan's tongue slipping inside. He flicks his tongue and growls, tapping Sehun's prostate with the tip of his tongue as the vibrations stroke his walls.  
  
"Oh god hyung, please please _please_ —"  
  
Yifan's tongue curls back into his mouth and he lays his teeth against the curve of Sehun's buttock softly. "All right," he rumbles.  
  
He slowly mounts the omega, gradually pushing his knot past the barrier of muscles until he can sink in all the way. He barely pulls out with each sharp thrust, the bulb now far too large, and grinds against Sehun's ass until he comes. Sehun's muscles contract and lock around his cock in a vice-like grip, effectively tying them together. He holds onto the sides of Sehun's ass tightly, gentle grunts escaping his throat until the constant flow of cum subsides.  
  
Sehun takes the initiative to wipe them both off with damp rags, disappearing back into the bathroom when Yifan is left only a little bit sticky as opposed to a lot. Sehun returns only to collapse on Yifan's back before Yifan gets the chance to get up and pull off the sheets.  
  
"Happy birthday, hyung," he mumbles, lips tracing his shoulder blade. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Yifan says. "Since it's my birthday, you have sheet-cleaning duty."  
  
Sehun groans into Yifan's shoulder, kicking his legs uselessly. Yifan smiles and counts it as a success.


End file.
